


of course

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Drabble, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorcos, Teasing, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Beg for me.”





	of course

Marcos let out a groan as Soren pushed him against the wall, the pain making his entire body to shiver in pure bliss as he felt his cock become hard, painfully poking against his tight pants. 

 

Soren’s lips were on his the next second, and their tongues immediately battled for dominance during the heated kiss. Soren moved his free left hand down towards Marcos’ pants, beginning to unzip them, while his other hand continued to touch his chest. He heard the man let out a quite, husky moan, saying his name. There was a stain on his pants, precum already leaking from his cock, and Soren couldn’t be more excited. Just the thought of Marcos’ cock in his mouth and his fingers thrusting deep inside of him was to die for, and he couldn’t wait for the thought to become reality in a moment.

 

“Mm… Marcos…” he whispered as he finally pulled down his pants, and his erection sprung free, he was already rock hard with leaking precum, and the sight of his length was almost too much for Soren himself, as he felt his sensitive dick brushing against the fabric of his pants. But he could remove them later, a little tease was always pleasant when he worked on Marcos. That would make removing his pants feel even more like a reward later, truly satisfying. 

 

He ended the kiss, and gave him a passionate look as he bent down and carefully began to stroke his dick, while lingering outside of his entrance with the other hand, carefully sliding a finger inside. Marcos whimpered by the touch. He was completely in Soren’s control, and loved every second of it. “Beg for me.”

 

“Soren, please.”

 

“Now, tell me what you want me to do.”

 

Marcos’ cheeks turned bright red, but answered a split second later. Waiting any longer was too painful, he wanted Soren, and he wanted him now, more than anything.

 

“Please… suck my dick, and finger me deep.”

 

He laughed.

 

“Of course.”


End file.
